Different types of image display devices that can display various information on a screen to be seen by human eyes have been developed using various technologies. In particular, with the development of transparent materials for use in transparent electronic devices having a certain transmittance, displays including transparent electronic devices have been developed.
In the case of displays including transparent electronic devices, new methods of displaying content are required due to different characteristics between conventional displays and displays based on transparent electronic devices. In the case of the transparent displays, objects located around a device including transparent displays may be reflected on the transparent displays, and thus, it may be hard for a user to recognize content displayed by the transparent displays. Accordingly, research into methods of more effectively displaying content on transparent displays is needed.